The Things We Must Face
by Alchemily
Summary: Welcome to Goldenrod High! The school where all hell breaks loose. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Againstshipping, Me/Gary, DawnxKennyxPaul love tri Breedershipping, Max/OC, Melody/OC Rated M for language, violence and other mature content CH6 PT1 up now!
1. Introduction not a chap but READ IT!

**PokeShipper101's Note to you!: Welcome to my biggest story on this website! It's a Pokemon romance story called.........you ready? **

**Someone: It's called You Ready?**

**PS101: NO! It's called "The Things We Must Face"!**

**Someone: Whoa...**

**PS101: Whoa is right! This story will take a long time to write! Info? You want it? You got it!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Short Summary**

Welcome to Goldenrod High School! The school where it will all happen. Including 14 high school students: 12 seniors, 2 sophomores. Those students will experience everything. Some of it....was not meant to happen. Rated M for strong language, violence, mature situations, and strong sexual content.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PS101: You're probably wondering who those 14 are. I'll tell you along with their personalities.**

**Emily Johnson/Me: I am the main character but I will not always have the POV. I am a senior. I am outgoing, daring, and often extremely kind. It could change.... Oh for you stalkers out there, Johnson isn't my real last name. Hehehehe!**

**Gary Oak: The hot, popular senior who rejects girls because he likes only one girl. But who? He's either cocky and mean, or really kind.**

**Ash Ketchum: The kind, cute, average senior who is confident and never shy. Lots of girls like him, too, and one of them gets real jealous.**

**Misty Waterflower: The tomboyish senior who hates carrots, peppers, and bugs. She'll either be friendly or an angry girl from hell with a mallet!**

**May Maple: The cute, dense, irresistble senior who has guys dreaming. She's a very kind girl.**

**Drew Hayden: The richest, most adorable senior in the school. He's arrogant and cocky, but that could change for someone... and it's not exactly those fangirls...**

**Dawn Twinleaf: The outgoing, picky senior who loves her hair. She is a nice girl, but does have a huge attitude! And the last name is lame I know, but I couldn't think.**

**Kenny Stewart: The cute senior who is really loving. Dawn hates him for something he had done to her. But what?**

**Paul Brown: The mean, jackass senior who is quarterback on the football team. He hates a lot of people. Almost everyone.**

**Zoey Peterson: The sexy, selfish senior who is the lead cheerleader of the Goldenrod Ursarings and Paul's girlfriend.**

**Melody Orange: The new senior to Goldenrod. She is shy, kind, and attractive.**

**Zack Johnson: My loving twin brother who is of course a senior. He rarely fights but will if necessary. In real life, I don't have a twin brother, or one named Zack.**

**Max Maple: May's nerdy but cute brother who is a sophomore. He loves to go to school and he is Paul's favorite person to pick on.**

**Lauren Jackson: The sophomore who goes crazy over Max, but he doesn't realize.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, there y'all have it! Those are the characters! If you like Brock, Suzie, Tracey, and Daisy, they will appear too. They just aren't in high school anymore. Also, Zack and Lauren are my OC's. This takes place in the Pokemon world, except there are no Pokemon. XD**

**WARNING BEFORE YOU START READING: If swearing, violence, and sexual content disturbs you, don't read it. After all it is rated M. Swearing will be in almost all the chaps, but not exactly the other stuff all the time.**

**Well, I'm done. Start reading the first chapter of this dramatic high school adventure! ~PS101~**


	2. The Beginning of It All

PS101: Here is the first chap to The Things We Must Face. The warning for this chapter is just for language. Now, Ash! Do the disclaimer! Wait. Ash is here?

Ash: PokeShipper101 does not own Pokemon, but owns this story!

PS101: Thank you Ash!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Things We Must Face

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was August 31, 2009. This was the first day of school for Goldenrod City. You should know what that means. The principal's office will once again be packed, people making out in the hallways, everyday fights, rivalries, and strong friendships. In other words, Goldenrod High, will be a living hell. I will be in that hell.

Hello. My name is Emily Johnson and I am a 17 year old senior here at Goldenrod. It is actually my first and only year here. The school is brand new. So, I know no one but my twin brother Zack.

Zack is the nicest guy ever! For a brother, that's a great thing! I just hope I can find friends...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

RING RING RING!!!!!

I grumbled as I smashed my hand on the snooze button of my alarm clock. It was 6:45 AM, and I had to go to school.

I did all the basic morning rituals, then met my brother, Zack, in the living room.

"Hey Em. Don't look so happy. When did ya fall asleep?" Zack asked me.

"I dunno. About 2:30," I replied.

"Holy shit! Jeez! You shoulda got to bed earlier," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is mom?"  
"Work."

"Where is dad?"

"Work."

"Oh."

"Yep. Oh, hey Em? You should be on the lookout for friends. Not to be rude, but I don't always want to be around you, ya know?"

"Yeah, of course! I feel the same way," I said.

He smiled then gave me a hug.

"It's 7:45. We better catch that bus," Zack suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the door to the bus opened, the bus driver wanted to warn us something.

"Be careful on this here bus. There are kids smoking, making out, and they've been tripping people! But what the fuck can I do? Oh man! Sorry about that," he apologized.

"Oh, that's fine," I said.

We got on nervously and my eyes instantly widened. This bus was hell! We tried getting through, people tried to touch me while doing that, then a girl motioned me to sit by her and I did so.

"Thanks. I thought I'd never get a spot," I said.

"No problem," the blue-haired girl said. "I'm Dawn Twinleaf. I'm a senior. What's your name?"

"My name is Emily Johnson," I motioned to Zack. "And that's my brother Zack. We're both seniors too!"

"Sweet! Listen. This may sound corny, but, do you wanna be friends?"

"Yeah, that would be great! I don't know anyone so yeah."

"Great! I can introduce you to all my friends, too! They'd all like you!"

"Thanks!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we finally got there, I was amazed. The school was awesome! There was a group of students waiting at the doors, and Dawn tugged me there.

"Hi guys!!" she exclaimed. "It's great to see you again!"

"Likewise," a boy with jet-black hair said. "Hey Dawn? Who's this girl?"

"Oh sorry! This is my new friend! Emily Johnson!"

"Hi," I simply said.

"Hey. My name is Ash Ketchum," he said. "Guys. Introduce yourselves."

"Hello there," a redheaded girl said. "I'm Misty Waterflower. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Max Maple! It's a great honor," he politely said.

"I'm May Maple," a brunette said. "We'll be fab friends!!"

"Well, that's our crew so far," Ash said. "It's nice for you to join us!"

"Thanks!"

I turned around to see if I could find Zack, but he must've walked off.

We then entered the school. It looked pretty normal. Just students having exciting reunions.

"Well, Em," I heard Dawn start. "We have two classes together; biology and English!"

"Yeah, me too," everyone ecept Max said.

"I'm all alone! Damn," Max said.

"You'll be fine," May responded. "We'll see ya later."

"Bye."

We all walked to our first class. Biology.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There were a lot of people in that classroom. They were all troublemakers too. I went up to my teacher, Mr. Surge, to ask for my spot.

"You can sit by Gary Oak. That guy who has five girls around him," Mr. Surge said.

"Sure," I said.

"Now, now, girls. I may be a sex symbol to y'all, but I'm waiting for a spark," I heard Gary say.

"Aaaah," all the girls said.

I sat down in my seat and Gary stared at me with a warm smile. I just smiled back.

"Hey there. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gary Oak. You are?"

"Emily Johnson," I simply replied.

"Emily Johnson. That's a typical, but nice name."

I just said 'yeah'. What else was there to say damn it?

The class flew by, I got glares from Gary's fangirls, but who gives?

We left the classroom when Ash ran in front of me.

"You sat by GARY?!?!" he yelled.

"Um, yeah Ash. Why is that a problem to you?"

"I grew up with that fucker! He's been an asshole to me when we were kids and still is! Did you develop...any feelings?"

"Well, he is attractive. I wouldn't-"

"Don't. Ever. Date. That. Bastard. You're. Only. Asking. For. Trouble."

Ash walked away cursing. I had widened eyes. I don't know if it was the cold statement from Ash, or the fact that I'm "only asking for trouble". I was confused.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn's POV

It was 9:35 AM, and it was a break time. I went to the library to fill out some forums and finish some homework.

Later, I got up to grab a book. I wasn't paying attention, and some dude bumped into me and fell, just as I did.

"Ouch! God damn!" I muttered.

"Whoa, I'm real sorry Dee-Dee," he said while helping me up.

"Kenny?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Get the fuck away from me you creep!" I screamed in anger as I ran out of the library to go to my next class.

Kenny just stood there with a guilty look in his eyes.

"_I wonder if she'll ever forgive me for that night..._" Kenny thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May's POV

It was my break and I went in an empty area to just sit and relax.

"How's school treating you...May?"

I jumped when I heard the voice coming from behind me. I did know it, though.

"It's been okay...Drew. Why does it matter to you anyways?"

"I really don't know. We are rivals after all. The childhood days can fuck you up can't they?"

"They sure can."

I turned to him and gazed into his eyes as he did into mine. His green eyes were so perfect. Could it...could it be possible...that I love him?

"Well, May, I had better be going," he said as he threw a rose at me. What the hell was with those roses?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Max's POV

I was walking around the school looking at posters on the walls when someone pushed me.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Well, I frankly don't give a shitty fuck," a tanned guy with purple hair said.

"Who are you?"

"Paul Brown. The guy that owns this piece of shit they call a school!" He then pointed to a girl hugging him. "This, this is my girl, Zoey Peterson. You touch her at all, at all, you will be torn apart, piece by piece. I don't care who _you _are. I'll just call you...baby douche."

Zoey giggled at that.

"I don't give!"

"Good. I'll see you around...baby douche." Him and Zoey walked away hugging.

I was growling with fury.

"Oh, oh! I will get you, you bastard!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

More classes flew by, then lunch came. Me and the crew found a table and we all sat. Then somebody came and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Em. You found friends. Would you introduce them to me?" Zack asked.

"Sure Zack! They are Dawn, Ash, Misty, May, and Max. Guys, this is my twin brother, Zack."

"Hey," they all said.

"Hey. I got friends too!"

"Really? Who?"

"Paul Brown and Zoey Peterson."

All of a sudden Max tugged his shirt and growled.

"I can't believe you. Outta all these people, you choose two assholes?" Max scowled.

"Uh - um, have a good lunch guys," Zack said, then walked off. I didn't know what to think.

"What the fuck was that for?!?!" May yelled.

"That Paul Brown guy pushed me and picked on me damn it! Zoey is his girlfriend!"

"Well, just ignore them," May said.

"Figures you'd say that," Max growled.

It seems only me, May, and Max were in this conversation. Ash and Misty looked like they were in their own world.

"So, Misty, how have ya been?"

"Pretty good? How about you, Ash?"

"Same old, same old. You know? You have a really nice outfit."

Misty blushed. Ash had never really noticed things like that. Has he?

"Thank you, Ash. Yours looks nice, too."

"Thank you, Misty. Have I mentioned that ring of yours?"

Ash and Misty went on with compliments A.K.A. possible flirting. I saw Dawn looking at a table with sad eyes. She was looking at a table with a group of boys where one with guilty eyes was staring back at her.

"Dawn? Are you doing okay?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" I asked again.

Still no answer. I thought that I better leave her alone. I had a feeling things we're just starting to begin in this school. Bad things.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That is the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. Just FYI, everyone will be swearing a lot, and things will get more explicit as the story progresses. You might be wondering about the shippings. At the end of each chap, I will put the current shippings below such as this:

Againstshipping (Paul and Zoey)

I will do that each chap, I promise. I'll update soon, but only if you give me some reviews! But, NO FLAMES!!!! Thank you!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Short Preview to Chapter 2: Football Tryouts and The Upgraded Crew**

_"You want _me _to join the football team?!" asked all Ash, Max, Gary, Drew, and Zack._

_"You're damn right we do!" Me, Misty, and May said, but not Dawn. She refuses to speak._


	3. Football Tryouts and the Upgraded Crew

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! Sorry it took so long, but here is chapter 2! Paul, do the disclaimer! What the fuck?! Why's he here??

Paul: Emily/PS101 does not own Pokemon or the damn Dairy Queen. Now can I go be an asshole in your story?

Emily: Yes, thanks.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Things We Must Face**

**Chapter 2: Football Tryouts and The Upgraded Crew**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days of high school have passed already! Wow! Despite Dawn's refusal to talk, it's been going well. Ash has gotten closer to me - as friends - but still scowls about Gary. I wish he'd drop it already. Me and Misty always like to have conversations and is itching to tell me something. Well, what the hell is it? May is still fighting with Max about Paul...would they please QUIT? I'm getting out of character here! Zack...well who gives a fuck about Zack?! Wait, what did I just say? Yeah, I'm kinda crazy, but let's go on shall we?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School has ended for the day, and to the crew, that's a relief.

"Hey, what's that sign say?" Max asked.  
I grabbed the sign and read it.

"It says 'The Goldenrod Ursarings are starting a new year'," I said. " 'Please come to tryouts on Friday."

Just then someone swiped the paper away from me and Max walked away muttering something like "That fucking bastard will pay." Huh.

"Football team, eh? Well, I'm going to tryouts, and uh, I'll be quarterback. So you," _Paul _pointed to Ash. "And 'baby douche' will be disappointed."

He walked away with Zoey.

"Uh...what a jocky cocky bastard," May said. She always had a way with words.

"Hey Emily? Isn't that the guy who hangs out with your brother?" Misty asked.

"Oh yeah, but uh...let's just ignore him. Let's go."

"Shouldn't we get Dawn?"

"No. She won't talk to us."

"Fine. May, you comin'?"

"No, I gotta go with Max. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I ended up being with Misty at a Dairy Queen. Just what I need. Ice cream.

"Hey, Misty? What's going on between you and Ash?"

She blushed. "Uh...well, what makes you say that?"

"C'mon! You two flirt everytime your near each other. It's not your casual talking.

"Yeah, Misty. You gotta tell us sometime," an unknown voice said behind her. Hey. Have I seen him somewhere?

"BROCK?!" Misty practically screamed. "Holy shit! You scared me!"

"How'd I do that? And since when does Misty talk explicitly?"

"Oh shut up Brock. I'm 18."

"Well, I'm 24 and I don't even talk like that. Oh, hey there. I'm Brock Slate," he greeted me.

"I'm Emily Johnson, but you can call me EJ."

"EJ?" Misty exclaimed. "That's different. Oh, Brock? Why aren't you hitting this beautiful, sexy girl?" I blushed deeply after that.

"Because," he showed his finger and Misty gaped. "I'm married. To Suzie Slate, that is."

"Holy shit," Misty muttered. "You finally scored."

"I really did. 'Cause I'm also gonna be a dad."

I smiled, congratulated him, but...is Misty okay? Yeah. She just fainted.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Misty's POV

'Huh? Where am I? Oh there's Em. And Brock...oh damn.' Black out.

15 minutes later near the forest

"Misty, would you please be calm? I'm gonna be a dad."

"I just think it's hard to...think it's real."

"I know. I've grown up though. What, you never thought I'd get a girl?" Brock asked.

"No. I just...can we drop this?!"

"Yeah, let's!" Emily yelled.

Brock smirked and started talking. "So, Misty, you like Ash, eh?"

"Fine! Fine! I don't _like _Ash, I _love_ him. I have since we first met. Eight years ago. I have not had any other crush but him. Do you think he likes me?"

"No, Misty, I don't think he l likes you. I know he loves you, though," Emily said.

I smiled. "Really? That's great!"

"Go tell him. In a more private place than school," Brock said.

"Yeah, I will. Wait. Why can't I tell him at sch- you pervert! You think I'm gonna screw him, huh?"

"Well, it's a possibility."

I whacked him in the head with my mallet. Asshole.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at Ash's house,

"Did you change your underwear today?" a cheerful voice yelled to Ash from the living room, as Ash was in his room upstairs.

"Mom! I've changed my underwear ever since I've started to wear them! Every single day damn it!" he yelled, annoyed.

"Don't get that way with me! Listen, I'm going out for a while. You can have some friends over, but don't think you can have a party!"

"Don't worry, I won't!"

"Good! See you later then!"

"Bye!"

With that, she left. Ash just laid on his bed thinking of one thing - or person. Misty.

"_God, I love that girl. She was always there for me since we were 10 years old, as I was there for her. If only she knew..."_

Ash's thoughts of Misty were interupted by a doorbell that goes on and on. (A/N:_**I hate those, don't you?**_)

He went downstairs and answered the door. His eyes went from dull, to furious anger.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house?!" he yelled to none other than Gary...and Drew?

"Hey man," Gary said. "I need to to talk to you. Don't mind Drew. He's got his mind on something, and he's pissing me off."

Ash sighed in a rude matter.

"Fine, Gary. Come in."

Gary went in but Drew stayed as still as a statue.

"Dipshit? You comin'?" Gary asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah! I'm coming," Drew stuttered.

Drew came in and Ash closed the door.

"We can talk in my room, so come on."

They went to Ash's room and Gary and Drew sat on the bed, as Ash started talking.

"So, Gary, what do you need to say, you prick?"

Gary sighed. He knew that Ash detested him, but he didn't feel the same.

"Ash, I know I was an asshole to you, but that was the past, man. After I said those things to you, I felt bad. Real bad. So, I wanted to make up with you, and wanted to see if, well, you wanted to be my friend. Me and my friend Drew can join your..._crew_. So, whaddya say?"

Ash stood, shocked. He never thought Gary would apologize. He thought he should let them join the crew. After all, he knew Emily had a thing for Gary.

"A-a-apology accepted, I guess." Ash started getting more confident. "You guys can join our crew! We'd be happy!"

Gary smiled, and Drew smiled even bigger.

"Thanks Ash. Um, Drew? Why are you so happy?"

Drew frowned and blushed.

"Uh, I have my reasons."

Ash and Gary shrugged at each other and pounded fists.

"Hey, Ash? You gonna join the football team?"

"I don't know, Gary, I don't think it's my sport."

"Yeah, me neither. Drew?"

"Huh? No, no. Football sucks."

Gary and Ash were still puzzled about Drew.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day at school at lunch...

"Hey guys," Emily said as she went to the table.

"Hey, Emily," everyone but Ash and of course Dawn said. Ash wasn't there.

"Where is Ash? I know he's here, but he's always the first one to lunch," she asked.

"I don't kno - there's Ash!" May yelled in shock.

We turned to see Ash with Gary and Drew. They were talking and laughing with each other and we were all shocked now, especially Emily and May.

"Hey Misty/May/Emily" they all said.

The girls were blushing.

"What about me?" Max asked.

"Oh, hey Max," only Ash said.

"Thank you," Max responded with a smile. Ash smirked back.

"Hey, May. Mind if I sit here by you?" Drew asked in a sweet voice.

"Hey, Drew. Sure you can," May said blushing.

"What is this?" Misty asked Ash.

"Well, Gary and Drew are my friends now and they are in our crew."

"Oh, well that's cool. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Brock is married to Suzie and she's pregnant!"

"WHAT?!?! That's great!" Ash, May, and Max exclaimed.

Emily couldn't take anymore.

"Dawn, really. I cannot hold this in any longer. WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU TALK TO US??" Emily yelled so loud, that other people were staring at her. She didn't care.

"Nothing! Maybe I don't like to talk! Ever think of that?!" Dawn finally spoke.

Emily and Dawn growled like crazy. Now they were swearing and it was a full blown catfight. They were slapping and punching each other, and the principal broke it up.

"Both of you in my office now! NOW!" he yelled. Emily and Dawn smirked at him.

"You look like Kanye West," they both said.

"Whatever. Get into my damn office!"

Dawn and Emily scowled and expected detention or worse. Suspension.

"Wow," everyone in the crew said.

"I knew Dawn could be a bitch, but DAMN! Emily?" May said.

That was a hell of a day.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day Dawn and Emily came to the table pissed off. No one talked to them. They were pissed about the after school detention yesterday.

Zack came to the table just then and Emily cheered up a bit.

"Hey, Zack," she said.

"Hey, Em," he responded.

"You know guys, us girls, besides the bitch over there," Emily said pointed to Dawn who was actually ignoring her, "have been thinking that all you guys should join the football team," Emily said smirking.

"You want _me _to join the football team?!" asked all Ash, Max, Gary, Drew, and Zack.

"You're damn right we do!" Emily, Misty, and May said, but not Dawn. She refuses to speak.

"Fine! We will! We aren't pussies! Right guys?" Zack asked.

"YEAH!" the guys yelled.

"Tryouts are after school, don't miss it," Misty said in a teasing voice.

"WE WON'T!" the guys yelled again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emily's POV

I went home later feeling happy that all the guys called me and said they made the team. Of course, that guy...Paul got quarterback, but I'm still _half_ happy. There was something I had to do.

I breathed heavily and took my Blackberry Storm out of my pocket and searched my contacts for the 'D's'.

I chose one and called it.

"Hey, Emily," the girl answered in a guilty tone.

"Hey, Dawn. I'm really sorry about the other day," I said.

"No, don't be. I threw the first punch. I'm the one who should be sorry and I am. Plus, I think you deserve to know why I've been this way," Dawn said.

"Please tell me. You can trust me."

"Okay,"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn finished the story and I sat shocked. I sighed.

"That's very understandable, Dawn. I'm so sorry, but shouldn't you forgive him?"

"No! I can't! You can't tell anyone about this, Emily!"

"Don't you worry, Dawn. My lips are sealed."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 has come to an end! Here are the current shippings:

Againstshipping (Paul and Zoey)

Un-confessed Pokeshipping (Ash and Misty)

Un-confessed Contestshipping (May and Drew)

One-sided EAGshipping (Emily/Me and Gary)

Breedershipping (Brock and Suzie)

--

_**Did you enjoy? Hope you did! Review if you did!**_

_**Are you curious about Dawn's secret? Here's a preview:**_

_**--**_

__**Short Preview to Chapter 3: A Talk With Dawn and Kenny**

_"Dawn, all I'm asking is for you to forgive me," Kenny said._

_"How can I? Huh? How, Kenny? I mean for god's sake you..._

--

**I had to cut that off because it's a surprise. Hehe! Next chapter has **_**serious content**_**. You have been warned.**


	4. A Talk with Dawn and Kenny

A/N: Pokeshipper101 is back! After a way too fuckin' long break from this story and getting ready for grade 8, or my last year of middle school, I better get going on it! Thanks for all your supporting reviews! You are excited to see what Kenny did to Dawn. You will find out in this chapter and I'm pretty sure you could guess what it was. It's a pretty popular thing these days. I'm gonna thank reviewers:

Mayluva2911 - I'm glad you like my story! I hope you'll enjoy this chap!

Mystic Flygon - Thanks for reading! I've been reading your Contestshipping stories, and they are really great!

Gyaradosmaster - Thank you for reading and reviewing! You will find out what Kenny did in this chap!

Rzll - I'm glad you are liking it! Please continue reading!

RedXD001 - Thanks for reading! Don't worry, the story will have more temptation and lust soon!

If I forgot you, sorry! And everyone else who is reading, thank you so much! Kenny, do the disclaimer!

Kenny: PS101 formerly known as charmander-freak does not own Pokemon.

PS101: Yes. BTW, the people in this story don't have parents living with them...besides Ash.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Things We Must Face Chapter 3: A Talk With Dawn and Kenny**

**GENERAL POV**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

It was Friday, and school was over.

"I'll see you later, Dawn!" Emily and Misty said.

"See ya!" Dawn said back.

She then felt a tug.

"What the hell?" Dawn exclaimed.

She turned around to see...Kenny.

"Ah, Kenny. Get away from me, you asshole," Dawn said coldly.

"Dawn, I've had enough of this! We are gonna talk," Kenny said.

Kenny dragged Dawn out of the school and shoved her in his car.

"I don't want to talk! I'm out of here!"

Dawn tried getting out but Kenny just locked the doors every time she unlocked them.

"No. I'm fed up, damn it! We're going to my house. It's private enough there."

"Like hell! Your parents -"

"I live alone."

"Oh. Whatever," Dawn muttered.

- - - - - -

Soon, they finally got to Kenny's house.

"Nice place you got, Kenny," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

It was silent for a few minutes. Kenny finally broke it.

"I still love you, Dawn," Kenny said quietly. "A lot."

Dawn sat speechless.

"Well if you love me, why'd you do that?"

"I don't know. All I know is I love you."

"No you don't, you bastard."

They gave each other furious glares.

"Dawn, all I'm asking is for you to forgive me.

"How can I? Huh? How, Kenny? I mean for god's sake you did the worst thing you could do the one you 'love'!"

- - - -

**FLASHBACKS**

**- - - -**

_**17 year olds Dawn and Kenny were walking hand in hand to a club.**_

**"**_**Kenny, do you think these fake I.D.s will work? I don't want to go to jail," Dawn said to her boyfriend of three years.**_

_**"Yeah, they will. Remember that movie Superbad? The cops didn't notice," Kenny said.**_

_**"Well those cops were dumber than rocks. Plus, they actually knew that 'McLovin' was not actually 21. Also, we're going to a club. Not a liquor store."**_

_**"Listen, Dawn, I told you my brother Carson is the manager. He thinks I rock. I asked him about it, and he said sure."**_

_**"Your brother is a dumbass. Remember when we were little? We were about nine, and he was 16. He put bags of shit on doorsteps and lit them! Plus, he made us do it, too, and we were crying about it! He is so irresponsible."  
Kenny stopped.**_

_**"No, Dawn. We are. I mean, we're going to a club. We should probably go somewhere else. After all, we'll just be called midgets."**_

_**"Yeah, um, we can hang out at my house, if you want."**_

_**"Sure, if you want," Kenny said as he gave Dawn a peck on the lips.**_

_**- - - - - **_

_**Dawn and Kenny were lying on Dawn's bed, laughing hysterically with empty bottles of Corona lying around them.**_

_**"I haha didn't haha finish my hahaha homework ha and haha I had detention hahahaha!!!!" Kenny said laughing.**_

_**"You are haha such a drunk bastard!" Dawn exclaimed.**_

_**"Haha...I know. I'm a very romantic drunk bastard."**_

_**Kenny started to kiss her passionately. Dawn was hesitant at first, but was getting too turned on to ignore Kenny's kisses.**_

_**She started kissing him back and Kenny nipped on her lip. Dawn gasped slightly and Kenny stuck his tongue in her mouth.**_

_**Dawn broke the kiss.**_

_**"Kenny...I want you," Dawn whispered.**_

_**"I want you more, Dawn," Kenny responded.**_

_**Kenny pretty much tore off all of Dawn's clothing. Dawn did the same with Kenny.**_

_**"You're beautiful," Kenny said.**_

_**"**_**You're **_**beautiful," Dawn said.**_

(A/N: Those of you expecting a lemon, sorry, but I'm 13. I really don't want to write one. I know it said strong sexual content, but I take that back now. Writing about sex kinda makes me feel weird since I'm a virgin...SO FUCK OFF LEMON FREAKS! I'm not judging you, I  
don't hate you (but if you give me bad reviews I might), but if you were only reading for that, you might as well quit reading now.)

**And the rest was a blur...**

**- - - - - - **

_**Weeks later, Dawn went to Kenny's house.**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

_**"Who the fuck is it?!" Kenny yelled.**_

_**"Dawn! It's me, you bastard!" Dawn yelled, giggling.**_

_**Dawn could've sworn she heard Kenny mutter "Not that bitch".**_

_**Kenny opened the door and Dawn gasped.**_

_**"What?!" Kenny yelled. **_

_**"Is...now a bad time?" Dawn asked. She knew it was, Kenny was clearly drunk as hell.**_

_**"As a matter of fact, it is."**_

_**Dawn gasped loudly. She knew the voice coming from behind Kenny. It was...ZOEY?!?!?!?!**_

_**"Yeah, me and Kenny were having some fun together, if you know what I mean. Zoey said as she kissed him on the cheek.**_

_**Dawn was really crying now. Kenny was cheating on her.**_

_**"CAN ME AND KENNY TALK YOU BITCH?" Dawn yelled at her now former best friend.**_

_**"Like, whatever, slut."**_

_**"WHO'S THE SLUT?!?!"**_

_**"You."**_

_**Dawn growled as Zoey left.**_

_**"Kenny...why?" Dawn sobbed.**_

_**"Because I don't love you anymore. Though a sex life between us could probably work."**_

_**"What? You only loved me for that?!"**_

_**"Duh, it's obvious. Oh and I know I'm drunk. So this is true."**_

_**"But, Ken-"**_

_**Kenny crushed her against the wall. Dawn's head started to bleed.**_

_**"KENNY! What was that for you fuck?!"**_

_**"'Cause I hate you, I used you for my own selfish pleasures."**_

_**"No, you're drunk, and Zoey is the slut, because she's dating that shithead Paul!"**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"SO?!"**_

_**Kenny kicked Dawn in the stomache. Now Dawn knew that Kenny wasn't joking around.**_

_**Dawn was screaming for help, but the chance of someone hearing was low. This part of Goldenrod was pretty empty.**_

_**"You drunk asshole! Get away from her!" A cold voice said. The guy ran to Kenny and tackled him at full force causing Kenny to fly three yards.**_

_**Dawn could not believe who just saved her. The meanest guy from Goldenrod. Paul.**_

_**"Paul, help!" Dawn screamed. She was traumatized by Kenny's actions. Kenny was never supposed to be this guy. This was just like Chris Brown. A guy who was probably cheating on the other girl and abusing her for bad reason. Good guy gone bad.**_

_**"Don't worry Dawn! The cops are on their way! Just run!" Paul yelled as he kept punching Kenny.**_

_**Dawn definitely ran. She kept running until four cop cars came. One to the hospital with a possible visitor. One to Juvie.**_

_**- - - - -**_

_**Court went by, and Kenny went to get the help he needed. Dawn found out Kenny was extremely drunk, so Zoey was just a one night stand. However, Zoey was still a sober slut. Paul DID go to the hospital with Dawn, and that made Dawn's day...**_

_**- - - - -**_

_**Dawn was lying in a hospital bed, upset. She somehow still loved Kenny...but could not forgive him anytime soon.**_

_**"Kenny, you bastard," Dawn muttered to herself.**_

_**"He is a bastard, huh?" a voice said. It was Paul.**_

_**"Paul? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked, confused.**_

_**"Well, y'know, no one deserves this. People I hate do, like your ex-guy, but, I don't hate you," he said.**_

_**"I thought you did."**_

_**"Nah. I just hate a lot of guys and some girls. Cute girls like you though...are unhateable...if that's even a word."**_

_**Dawn giggled.**_

_**"You think I'm cute?"**_

_**"Well, yeah. Almost every guy thinks that."**_

_**"Thank you. Umm...so what's the deal with you and Zoey?"**_

_**Paul seemed hesitant to answer that.**_

_**"We...broke up. Or, I broke up with her, that is. I don't think I oughta tell ya why," Paul said.**_

_**"Oh, don't worry about that. Man...Zoey was one of my best friends...but not now."**_

_**"Same here...but not now," Paul said. "Dawn?"**_

_**"Yes, Paul?"**_

_**"Will you go out with me?"**_

_**Dawn gasped. The hot, popular, punk just asked her out!**_

_**"Uh, yeah sure!"**_

_**"Great. Then I can do this."**_

_**Paul gave her a quick kiss on the lips.**_

_**"When you get out of here, we will go anywhere you want, and I'll get you anything you want, like T.I. says."**_

_**Paul left the room and Dawn just laid there, speechless.**_

_**- - - - -**_

_**Dawn and Paul went out for a month, but then broke up. Paul said it was just a 'in the heat of the moment' thing, and also still loves Zoey. Also, there was one big reason why Paul couldn't be with her. Dawn agreed, and was left as a lonely, heartbroken girl once again.**_

_**"I just went to your house to tell you I was having your baby and I was happy, but instead you beat me, but...I still love you, Kenny..."**_

_**- - - - -**_

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

**- - - - - **

"I know. I can't even say I'm sorry because that doesn't cut it. Being in Juvie taught me something Dawn. It taught me that we all make mistakes and-"  
"DUMBASS! You knew we make mistakes! I know we make mistakes!"

"Sorry. Umm...er...well..."

"Spit it out!"

"How's Ethan?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"You know...that is the first time you have ever asked about your son," Dawn said.

"I know, just tell me," Kenny growled.

"He's fine! Although, he is at daycare a LOT because he has a mother finishing high school and he has a father who hasn't even met him!"

Kenny felt very sad about that.

"Well, I just got out of Juvie. The first time I saw you when I got out was at the library. The only way I found out about him was a letter from Zoey and Paul, and that letter was CRUEL."

"Well, you were cruel."

"I know, okay. Tell me, what does my _five-_month son look like?"

"Wow, you know his age. Well, he has your hair, and most of your traits as a matter of fact, and has my eyes. He's beautiful, Kenny. Just like...you."

Kenny and Dawn were staring at each other with different expressions in their eyes. Kenny's with love, and Dawn with love _and _forgiveness.

Dawn couldn't hold it in. She ran into Kenny's arms sobbing.

"Oh, Kenny! I know you didn't mean it that night! It's been so hard this past year and a half! Please, come live with me and take care of Ethan with me! I love you so much!"

Kenny was more relieved and happy than anyone could imagine.

"I love you too, Dawn. I didn't use you. I mean...I've loved you since we were eight...no joke. I will live with you and Ethan, forever."

Dawn was about to speak, but Kenny put his finger to her lips and kissed her passionately.

It was like deja vu for Dawn. Just like when they first confessed their love when they were 14. Dawn was happy now...because her life just came back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That was nice to write! I don't want flames. I swear to god if...never mind. Kind and supportive reviews are appreciated. Here's your preview to Chapter 4:**

**Chapter 4: War of The Football Guys**

**"**_**You know, Paul? You look like something that was supposed to get flushed down the toilet years ago!" a furious Ash yelled as he had his arms around Misty, protecting her.**_

_**" Well you know, Ash? You look like a pussy who can't tell that red-head you love her already!" Paul shot back.**_

_**That set Ash off.**_

_**- - - - -**_

_**That'll be a fun chap with some fun insults and fights! **_

_**Later, PS101.**_


	5. War of The Football Guys

A/N: Thanks to people who didn't mind no lemon! Who knows, I may write one, if not in this story, another one. Here's chapter 4!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Things We Must Face Chapter 4: War of The Football Guys**

**Emily's/My POV**

Well, let's see what has happened so far. The crew is so far consisted of Me, Ash, Drew, Gary, Misty, May, Dawn, and Max. Ash and Misty love each other, but are too scared to tell because of the other's reaction. Drew and May are probably the same way. Gary and Drew have stopped being rivals of Ash and are now great friends. Max has a serious rivalry with Paul, and I DO mean serious. Dawn...Dawn. I don't know what has happened with her. I didn't talk with her at all since Friday, so who knows. However, I heard rumors of her and Kenny driving off. I wonder if Dawn forgave him...

- - - - - -

It was Monday, the beginning of a new boring-ass week at Goldenrod High. For the classes, I mean. The drama awaits!

"Emily!" Misty and May called as they ran toward me.

"Hey girls," I said.

"So, have you heard from Dawn? She won't answer our fucking calls!" Misty yelled.

"Nah, not since Friday. Did you guys see her go with Kenny?"

"No, but I think it's true! It's gotta be!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's gotta be," I agreed.

- - - - - -

Lunch, yay! Friend time!

Me, Misty, May, Max, and Drew were at the table talking. Ash and Gary were taking their time to get there.

"Drew, have you heard from Dawn lately?" May asked.

Drew took a sip from his water and just stared at May with loving eyes.

"Uh, Drew?"

Loving stare.

"DREW JOHNATHON HAYDEN! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" May yelled while blushing.

"Huh? Oh, no I haven't...HOW'D YOU KNOW MY MIDDLE NAME?"

"I have my sources."

"Heh. Well, I'm gonna find out!" Drew yelled with mock anger.

"Ha you guys - HOLY FUCK!" I screamed.

"What?" everyone asked.

I sat speechless. I saw two people making out in a corner far from the table. Dawn...and Kenny.

Nobody spoke. We all just watched in amazement.

"But...I thought there was some serious tension between them...like they hated each other," May said.

"Not exactly. Dawn was just unforgiving," I stated.

"What happened?" everyone asked.

"I'll let them answer that question while I go buy a slice of pizza," I motioned towards Dawn and Kenny walking to the table.

"I want cheese!" May yelled. Weirdo.

"Whatever," I said and quickly got the pizza and sat down.

"They better tell us," Misty muttered.

"Hi guys!" Dawn said joyfully.

"Listen bitch, you have a lot of fucking explaining to do...bitch!" May screamed stupidly, once again, as she tugged the collar on Dawn's shirt.

"May, cut it out!" May let go of her. "I just got back with my ex, okay?"

Silence.

"...Guys?"

More silence.

"Hello?"

MORE silence.

"GUYS!"

"YOUR EX?!" everyone but me yelled.

"Uh, yeah. We just had some complications, with our son and other things...shit."

"SON?!!?!?!?!"

"Dawn and _**Kenny **_have a kid?!" Ash, Drew, and Gary screamed.

Dawn groaned. She was not gonna have a plesant day.

- - - - - - -

_**Setting: 4:32 PM at the football field. Normal POV**_

The guys were sweaty, dirty, and tired after the long day of football practice. All the girls except Dawn watched the whole thing.

"Ah, hey, Mist," Ash said to Misty.

"Hey, Ash. You did pretty good out there," Misty said while blushing slightly.

"Only _pretty _good?" Ash asked sarcastically.

Misty groaned.

"Okay, fine. Ash Ketchum, you did amazing out there," Misty said while blushing even more.

"Is this really something to blush about?" Ash said with a shit-eating grin.

"What?! I'm...uh, I-I'm not blushing," Misty said as her face got even more red.

"Misty, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Well, it's-"

"Well,if it isn't the gay people!" a cold voice echoed.

"Fuck. It's Paul," Ash muttered.

The crew looked at Paul, Zoey...and Emily's brother, Zack.

"What do you want, Paul?" Ash asked, coldly.

"Oh, just here to bother ya," Paul said. "I mean, the only person in this "crew" that isn't gay is Emily, because that's my homie's twin. Oh, and Dawn, too...we have a past..." Zoey jabbed him for that.

"Paul, I guess I'm honored but, I don't like you insulting my friends," Emily said, seriously.

"You call these peeps friends? You're ridiculous! Right, Zack?"

"Hey, man, I'm gonna go, just lay off all right? Love ya, Em," Zack said as he walked away.

"Love you too...WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT MY FRIENDS?" Emily growled.

"Hmm, let's see. Seniors hang out with seniors, a'ight? So why do you people choose to hang out with the sophomore baby douche?" Paul said, pointing out Max.

"Because May is my sister!"

"Okay, then, um, that girl May, she is SO stupid! She is like a blonde freak!"

"Shut your pumpkin piehole!" May yelled.

There were snickers throughout the crew. Paul had unusually wide eyes.

"See what I mean? Er, grasshead here, he's probably gay. Yeah. Green hair and tossing roses at chicks! Well, I guess only one chick. May."

Drew and May blushed slightly but Drew was furious.

"I'm not gay! Green hair was what I just happened to be born with, okay? Chicks dig it! Tossing roses at May, is just a simple romantic, friendship habit."

May smiled. _He must really care for me _She thought.

"Heh, Gay Gary! Went from school jock to school not! He was kick-ass, but now he chooses to be around gay people!"

Everyone was getting pissed off.

"These people are actually better than you think! In life, insults, doing drugs, drinking, and having sex with random people are not the only things you can be cool for. In fact, IT ISN'T! Even though we have a friend who struggled with one of those things, that's just wrong," Gary shot out.

"You don't know shit. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, the most weird dude I've ever met in my 18 years. He's a chicken with messy hair, and has weird z's under his eyes."

"Shut up, Paul! Y'know girls actually like me! However, I don't like 'em the same way," Ash pointed out.

"See? CHICKEN! Ooh, hey you're actually not that bad. That orange hair is pretty nice," Paul started walking toward Misty.

"Uh, well, BACK OFF!" Misty yelled.

Paul didn't. He kept walking toward Misty, getting a death glare at his back from Zoey. Misty was freaked out at how Paul was walking toward her. Ash flipped out and grabbed Misty by the waist. She gasped.

"Paul, I swear to god, you stay away from her or I _will _fucking kill you," Ash hissed.

Paul stopped and burst into hysterics.

"You think you can kill me?! That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" Paul laughed. "It was a joke anyway. That girl is too weird for me."

"Shut up, Paul," Misty said, shifting closer to Ash.

"Nah."

Ash growled.

"You know, Paul? You look like something that was supposed to get flushed down the toilet years ago!" a furious Ash yelled as he still had his arms around Misty, protecting her.

"Well you know, Ash? You look like a pussy who can't tell that red-head you love her already!" Paul shot back.

That set Ash off.

"You're fucking dead."

Ash let go of Misty and tackled Paul.

The crew gasped.

"Hey, man that bastard needs a lesson," Drew said.

"Yeah. Let's help him," Gary agreed.

They body slammed Paul, as Ash punched him. This was a bad idea.

Ash, Drew, and Gary got up when they thought they knocked him out. The girls were cheering their names as Zoey was crying as she hugged Paul. He was still concious.

"Move back, Zoey," Paul muttered.

Zoey obeyed. She was nervous, because she knew what Paul was gonna do.

Paul reached into his pocket and yanked out a pistol. No one but Zoey noticed.

He pointed the gun at one of them, cocked it, and pulled the trigger.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CLIFFY! HAHA! Sorry, but you'll have to wait! My computer had problems so it took a while! Preview:**

**The Things We Must Face Chapter 5: Almost Lost**

_**There was blood pouring down his chest. He was choking and gasping a phrase that was hard to hear, but the crew heard it.**_

_**He took a girl's hand and said "I love you, ??"**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Who did Paul shoot? Who loves who? Will Zoey stay with Paul? Is there something wrong with Zack? Find out everything in the next chapter! **

**~PS101~**


	6. Almost Lost

A/N: You people are so great! Nice reviews make me so happy! =D I know its been a while, but I don't get on here much since I get a crapload of homework everyday. Thanks Arysd for the "Best Cliffhanger Award". I'm honored lol. Anyway, here is chappie 5!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Things We Must Face Chapter 5: Almost Lost**

The girls were cheering for the guys as Zoey hugged Paul, crying. He was still concious, and the crew was oblivious to it.

"Move back, Zoey," Paul muttered.  
Zoey obeyed. She was nervous, because she knew what Paul was gonna do.

Paul reached into his pocket and yanked out a pistol. No one but Zoey noticed.

_"Oh god, Paul. You don't have to take it this far!" _Zoey thought as tears poured down her face.

He pointed the gun at one of them, cocked it and pulled the trigger.

Paul indeed shot one of them. One of the guys was screaming out in pain. He made a turn, and Paul shot him again in the chest. He started to run away, without Zoey. Zoey sat shocked and frozen. The crew stood there with the same expression as Zoey. No one was there to help, since it was after school, and the fight somehow got them far away from the football field. Emily was sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe who Paul shot. Paul shot...

"GARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"S-s...some...one he-help...me..." Gary choked out.

Misty already had her phone out, calling 911.

"YEAH! My friend got shot two times! He's dying here dammit! Please help us..." Misty dropped the phone and sobbed into Ash's chest.

"If...I d-don't make it...I wan-want to tell some...one someth-thing."

Everyone was crying but listening.

"Don't say you won't make it, Gary! I can't bear to listen to that type of stuff!" Emily sobbed.

"Fi-fine. Ju-just hear me out. Especially y-you."

Emily was listening.

Blood was pouring down his chest and back. He was choking and gasping a phrase that was hard to hear, but the crew heard it.

He took Emily's hand in his.

"Emily, I-I love you," Gary said.

Emily gasped. Then she smiled. She smiled so big, you'd think her lips would be stuck forever.

"Well," she said tracing a finger down his jawline, "I love you more, Gary Oak."

They shared their first - and possibly last kiss of their lives. It wasn't the most pleasant one Emily had wished for, but it was good enough for her.

Emily pulled back, because she knew Gary was having trouble breathing.

The crew was smiling, they did nothing but smile.

Just then, they heard sirens. It was coming from three cop cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck.

"Listen, Gary, you're gonna be okay. You'll get through this. I'll be right by your side, no matter how long you need me there, because I love you so much. Always have-"

"Always will," Gary finished for her.

They hugged and the paramedics put Gary on the stretcher, and put him in the ambulance. Emily was right by his side as well as...Zoey?

"What do you want?" Emily asked her in a very cold way.

"I...I wanna come with. I don't know you guys that well, but...Paul had no right to do that." Tears started to sting her eyes. "I'm going to break up with him. I'm not gonna be like him. I just...want to support you guys with anything you need."

Emily's cold frown turned into a warm smile. She took Zoey's hand in hers.

"You're making an amazing choice, Zoey. I'm very glad," she said.

They smiled at each other and the ambulance drove off.

"All right! What the hell happened here?!" the poice cheif yelled.

Drew volunteered to tell the story.

"It goes like this. We were at football practice, and that a piece of shit comes and starts insulting us. It got way out of hand. It turned into a fight, and we seemed to knock him out, but apparently not. He was still consious, and got a pistol and shot our friend, Gary Oak, in the back and chest. How'd I do?" Drew asked.

"Pretty well, man. Just a couple things that need to be cleared up. One, who is this..."piece of...shit"?" the cheif asked, akwardly.

"Paul Brown. The biggest loser at Goldenrod High!" Max said.

"Okay. I assume he ran off, am I correct?"

The whole crew nodded.

"Don't worry about that. We'll have all the citizens be on the look out, and all the units looking for him," the cheif said.

"Well, don't ya need a description of him?" Drew asked.

"Not at all. We've delt with this guy so much. Hell, one time we saw him and some blonde haired guy smoking weed; in front of little kids!"  
The crew went wide-eyed, but they weren't too surprised. However, Misty was in thought.

_"Blonde haired guy? Isn't..." _Misty thought as she gasped loudly.

"Was the blonde guy Zack Johnson?" Misty asked.

Ash looked at her in amazement.

"Misty, why would you think that?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact...yeah," the cheif said.

"What?!" Ash asked.

"Yeah, we arrested them, but of course they were bailed out."

"...Does Emily know?" May asked.

The cheif sighed.

"No. Their parents didn't wanna tell her. She's just so close to Zack. It would hurt her."

They sighed.

"Oh yeah. Who threw the first punch, or whatever?" the cheif asked.

Ash gulped. His mom would kill him if he got charges pressed on him. However, Ash was almost always honest.

"I did," he said nervously.

The cheif looked at him. He noticed how nervous he was and smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, dude. I think I'm gonna let this slide. I'm gonna make sure Brown doesn't press charges against you. He definitely deserved it if everything I heard was true," he said.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ash said in joy.

"No prob, man. Just don't do it again, 'kay?"

Ash nodded.

"Well, thanks so much. We'll get him for what he did, I swear it."

The cheif walked away. The crew looked at each other.

"What now?" Drew asked.

"I think we should all go home and clear our heads," Ash said. "C'mon, Mist. I'll take ya home."

Misty nodded and walked with Ash.

Drew turned to May and Max.

"C'mon you two. I'll take ya home, too," he said.

They nodded and walked with Drew. Max walked ahead of them, really fast for some reason.

"Thanks, Drew. Huh?" May noticed tears in Drew's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, no problem," he said with a broken voice. "I-I...just need him to be okay..." Drew trailed off, crying.

"Oh, Drew," May started crying a bit too. Seeing Drew cry made her heart break in two. She embraced him in a sweet hug, and they cried away.

"He'll be okay, Drew. Gary will be okay," May said.

"Thanks, May," Drew said. He nuzzled his nose against her forehead, then kissed it lightly.

May blushed a little, but knew that Drew needed her now.

He pulled away, and offered his hand to May. May took his hand, and they walked away from the horror scene.

- - - - - - - -

_**Setting: Goldenrod Hospital, 5:56 PM Normal POV**_

Emily and Zoey were sitting in a waiting room, while Gary was being treated in the Intensive Care Unit. They hadn't said a single word since they got in the ambulance.

The only thing that was on Emily's mind was Gary. However, on Zoey's mind, was what was in store for her next.

_"Whoa. A lot has happened in this little chunk of time. What...what do I do now? My boyfriend - scratch that - _ex_-boyfriend, is a criminal on the run. I have a rivalry with Dawn. I'm here with a person who I'm supposed to hate. Well, Paul said I have to hate everyone from the crew. What a goddamn bastard. Why did I go out with him again? Who knows... There is a part of me that wants to join this crew, but, there's another that tells me that I should find Paul. Turn him in? Break up with him? _Stay _with him? Well...I gotta find him._

Zoey stood up and ran out of the hospital to find him.

"Zoey! Where are you going?" Emily called after her. "Zoey!"

She sighed.

_"Shoulda known better, she'd never be our ally." _Emily furiously thought.

"Emily Johnson?"

Emily's head shot up at the sound of her name.

It was a nice looking doctor.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Your friend, Gary Oak, has gone through a lot. However, he is pretty lucky. One of the bullets went right above his heart. Which means...he'll be just fine," he smiled.

Emily stood up and screamed in joy.

"Oh my fucking - oops - _freaking _god! I sit here worrying my a - _butt _off, and he's okay! My boyfriend is okay!"

She ran to go see him without asking permission.

The doctor just stood with a smirk on his face.

"Young love these days, I tell ya," he muttered.

"Gary!" Emily yelled in joy when she saw him in the hospital bed.

"Em! Hey!" He said weakly. "Ugh!"

Emily jumped on him and kissed him like an animal. Gary kissed back a little but pulled away breathing heavily, as was Emily.

"I'd love to do that, but unfortunately, I'm not in the best of shape right now...and we're in a hospital," Gary said with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry," Emily said, blushing. "I was just so scared. You were almost lost. Without you, I don't think I could live," she said seriously with a small sob.

Gary hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

They laid there hugging and eventually they fell asleep.

- - - - - - - -

_**Setting: Ash's car, 6:00 PM Normal POV**_

The car was silent. Ash wanted to break this silence.

"Hey, Mist? You okay?" he asked gently.

Misty turned her head to face him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just a little shaken up. I have things on my mind," Misty said.

Ash reached Misty's house and turned the car off.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Ash persuaded.

"Well, Gary of course. I hope he'll be okay..."

"Don't worry about him. The guy is a real fighter," Ash stated.

Misty nodded.

"What's gonna happen to Paul..."

"The guy'll get caught and go to prison," Ash said with clear anger in his voice.

Misty nodded again.

"He'd better..." Misty sighed loudly.

"There's something else," Ash said.

"Uh, no, there's nothing else," Misty lied.

"Don't lie to me Mist." Ash shifted closer to her. "I know you have something else on your mind."

Misty gulped.

_"Should I tell him? I...who knows what might happen if I tell him. Hell, what do I have to lose?" _Misty thought.

Misty looked Ash straight in the eye and took his hand.

"Ever since we were 10, Ash, ...you've been on my mind."

"Me?" Ash shifted even closer to her. "Tell me, Mist, do you think of me as a friend, best friend, ...or something more?"

Misty took a deep breath.

"I think of you as...all three, but especially...something more. I-I don't really know how to say this..." Misty was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"Then don't say anything."

He leaned in toward her and kissed her passionately. Misty was in heaven. She kissed him back, with just as much passion, and with a ton of lust and anticipation.

The kiss was getting more and more intense, and they started to moan a bit. Misty eventually pulled away.

"It's just me in the house for a couple of weeks; would you like to come in?" Misty asked, sensually.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Ash said, drunk with lust.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hmm...I wonder what they're planning on doing? XD Hope you enjoyed that one! Preview for Chapter 6!**

**The Things We Must Face Chapter 6: Love Drunk**

_"May, I need to tell you something, and I hope it won't end our friendship."_

_"Drew, nothing could ruin our friendship, ever."_

_- - - - - - - - - _

_"Are you sure this is what you want, Ash?"_

_"Never wanted anything more, Mist."_

_- - - - - - - - - _

_"Paul, we're done. Permanently."_

_- - - - - - - - -_

_"Emily...I want you to move in with me."_

_- - - - - - - - - _

_"OMG! You are so great, Max!"_

_"Heh, er, thanks, Lauren."_

_- - - - - - - - -_

_"Hey, would you like to hang out sometime, y'know _go _out, Melody?"_

_"Uh, yeah, Zack, that would be great."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Everybody is getting pretty lovey-dovey! Except one so called couple. I'll try to update ASAP! But first, I need a crapload of positive reviews! =D**

**~PS101~**


	7. Love Drunk: Part 1

A/N: ...hey! It's me again, don't worry, I'm not dead. I just completely forgot about this story...DAMN, IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE THE LAST UPDATE! Well, maybe I can do better because I went from 13 to 14, went from middle school to high school, so I actually know, as a freshman, what high school is really like. Let me tell you, I've seen a lot of this at my school and being a freshman is not fun. Anyway, let's see what I can do.

BTW, the settings are gonna be a little mixed up, but you should get it. I decided to split this chapter into two parts, otherwise it would be way too long. Also this chapter is somewhat...what's the word...sexyish? Yeah, that's _my _word. I created it just now, screw you dictionaries! :) Anyway, yeah. Not a lemon, though. Told you earlier I'm not writing one. I'd say limeish, though, for a bit...I'll shut up now. :D

**The Things We Must Face **

** Chapter 6: Love Drunk Part 1**

_**Setting: Goldenrod Hospital, 6:25 PM Normal POV**_

_"I'm sorry. I know I said I love you, and I thought I was going to make it, but I just can't..."_

_He was standing at the edge of the cliff, ready for the coldness of death._

_"WHAT? NO! Gary, I love you! Don't leave me!"_

_"...goodbye, Emily."_

_Gary turned around to see that he was high above ground. A tear fell from his eye. All of a sudden, he twirled around and planted a quick kiss on Emily's lips. Then he leaped off the cliff before Emily managed to stop him. She was too late. She watched Gary fall into the darkness._

_She said nothing. She fell to the ground, sobbing, knowing life was completely over in her heart._

"Emily? Sweetheart, why are you crying? Hey...Em, it's alright, wake up. Wake up for me.

Emily's eyes flew open, her face stained with tears. She looked up to see a very concerned face from Gary.

"Thank Mew, it was only just a dream. I thought I lost you..." she whispered.

Gary smiled.

"I'm still here, holding you in my arms. I'm getting by."

Gary was shot just above the heart by Paul. They removed the bullet and Gary was just fine.(*1) Mostly, because his true love was in his arms.

Emily had millions of thoughts going through her head. What did that dream mean? Was it just because he got shot...or is he going to do something like that in the future?

Then, out of nowhere, Emily kissed him. Gary wasn't exactly expecting it, but happily kissed her back. They kissed each other nonstop.

Who knew a couple of teenagers would be making out on a hospital bed? Good thing the door was closed.

They finally pulled away to get some air.

"Emily...I want you to move in with me."

_**Setting: Misty's house, 6:02 PM**_

When Misty suggested for Ash to go in the house with her, his mind went into overdrive. When your love wants you to join them in their house alone, it usually means only one thing, and Ash knew exactly what was going to happen. He wanted to do it. BADLY. Not just because of his hormones, but because it was his true love. He had dreams about doing this with her.

They made out in Ash's car for a little bit then stumbled over to the front door to her house, while kissing. Then Misty broke away.

"Let me...unlock...this," Misty said trying to catch her breath.

She struggled trying to open the door, because she was shaking so much from kissing Ash. Ash took the key from her.

"Let me get it," he said, unlocking the door.

The door opened. Misty took the key out of the knob and threw it on a table. All of a sudden, Ash shoved Misty against the door, shutting it. Misty smiled against his lips.

It's funny...these two had their first kiss years ago, not today. Except, it had a rather different meaning.

_It was Christmas Eve and there was a party at the Ketchum residence._

_"Hey, Ash, havin' fun?" Brock asked._

_"Yeah, a little...but have you seen Misty?" the 13 year old asked him._

_"I've seen her around, why?"_

_"Um...no reason, just wondering."_

_Brock smiled to himself. He knew Ash had a crush on Misty. It was way too obvious. Same vice-versa. Misty got jealous very easily when Ash was with other girls._

_"Do you know where she might be?" Ash asked._

_"Yeah, she's upstairs somewhere, I think," he said._

_"'Kay. Thanks."_

_Ash made his way upstairs. He looked around, but couldn't find her. Ash went to his room, shocked to see Misty sitting on his bed._

_"Misty? What are you doing in my room?" Ash asked curiously._

_Misty looked up at him and blushed._

_"Uh, hey, Ash! Didn't see ya come in. Um...I honestly don't know...I'm sorry, please don't be mad," Misty stuttered in a panic._

_Ash laughed and sat by Misty on his bed._

_"I'm not upset, it's all good. I was just wondering. Why aren't you downstairs with me and the others?"_

_"I don't know. There's too many people and I couldn't find you...besides. It's quiet in here. I like that," she replied._

_Ash smiled. He loved this calm side of Misty. Not that he didn't like her fiery side, this just made Ash feel good._

_"The party's pretty lame anyway. Just a bunch of my Mom's friends drinking beer and egg nog," Ash said._

_Misty smiled._

_"Hey, Mist?"_

_Mist, the nickname that Misty always loved. If anyone besides Ash called her that, she'd flip out._

_"Y-yeah, Ash?"_

_"Um...do you wanna go for a walk with me?" Ash was kinda nervous._

_Misty noticed his nervousness and smiled again._

_"That'd be nice."_

_Ash looked at her and smiled._

_"Okay, let's go."_

_They walked together down the stairs and went to the door to leave, but then Ash froze._

_"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked. Then she looked up. What a coincidence. They were under a mistletoe._

_They looked into each others eyes and smiled._

_"I never back down," Ash said._

_"Same here," Misty said._

_They inched their faces closer and closer, until their lips finally locked._

_They were only thinking about giving each other a quick peck, but they got carried away and gave each other a long, passionate kiss._

_They didn't care who was watching. They loved this._

_The two finally broke apart. They were blushing and had small smiles on their faces._

_"Well, that was nice. You're a good kisser, Ash Ketchum," Misty said flirtatiously._

_"Yeah...thanks, I know I am," Ash grinned. "Wanna go for that walk now?"_

_"Sure do," Misty winked. They took each others hands and walked into the snowy, winter night._

Surprisingly, they didn't talk about their relationship. They assumed they were still just best friends, and both were upset that they couldn't confess. They would just flirt nonstop. This time, they finally knew each others feelings, and they were gonna do something they've always wanted.

Somehow, they made it into Misty's bedroom and Ash gently set her on her bed.

Ash took off his t-shirt and following that was a desperate stare from Misty. Ash was really toned and Misty wanted nothing more than to touch him. Ash crawled on the bed, hovering over Misty. He kissed her, with nothing but passion. They were burning up.

Ash started to remove Misty's top, but he froze.

Misty broke the kiss.

"What's the matter, Ash?" she whispered.

He shifted so he could look into her eyes. She had a confused, loving look in her eyes while he had a somewhat guilty look in his.

"I...I don't wanna pressure you into what I think we were gonna do...I'm not that type of guy. If you're not ready, I'm not ready," Ash truly stated.

Misty's heart skipped a beat. _'He...he really cares about me...' _she thought. However, she was ready. She has been for awhile now.

Misty gently held his hand and looked back into his eyes. What she was about to say was going to make Ash's heart burst.

"I've always been ready for you, Ash. You're the only guy I've ever kissed and the only guy I ever loved."

Ash's heart stopped. She's been ready all this time? She's only loved him? Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Now, Ash didn't cry that much, but this caught his heart. He tried desperately to hold them back, but he failed. They fell and Misty noticed instantly. She wiped them away, but he couldn't stop, which made Misty start crying too. They were completely overjoyed.

"Misty," Ash spoke with a broken voice. "I've been ready...ever since that kiss...even if we were young, I swear I was."

Misty blushed and smiled and was gonna say something, but before that was possible, Ash plunged his lips on hers. Now, this kiss was different. This one wasn't loving and passionate, it was filled with lust and need. What Misty said to him gave him a powerful boost of confidence. Ash returned to her top and this time he yanked it off. He then reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and yanked that off as well. The rest of that night was a pleasured blur for them...

_**Setting: Back at Goldenrod Hospital, 6:35 PM, Emily POV**_

"Emily...I want you to move in with me."

That's what Gary said to me. Now...okay. I know we just made out and we said we loved each other, but um, Gary? We've been together for less than a damn day.

"Um, Emily?" he asked. He sounded nervous or scared or something.

"Yeah, Gary?" I said, without much emotion.

"Did you hear what I asked you?"

"Yes."

"Well..."

"Gary...I'm gonna have to turn that offer down."

"W-what?"

What the hell? He was pathetic! It's been like two hours!

I got off of him and glared into his eyes. He definitely looked scared.

"Gary, no! We've been together for two hours!" I yelled, a little louder than I should be.

"But...I thought you said you loved me..." he said, sadly.

I groaned in frustration.

"I do! But that doesn't mean we have to move in together right away! Damn it, Gary! Give it awhile!"

Gary nodded and looked down. He had a scowl on his face.

"Fine."

I kept glaring at him. I couldn't bear to stay in the room any longer so I left. I love the guy, but I do NOT want him to rush me into things.

_**Setting: Drew's car 6:15PM Drew POV**_

After an awkward, silent drive, I made it to Max and May's home.

"Er, thanks, Drew. See ya around," Max muttered and quickly got out of the car.

I nodded at him and looked at May. She didn't move.

"May, we're there," I said.

She still didn't respond. Her eyes were closed and she had a sad looking frown on her face.

"I...I don't wanna go home," she muttered.

I cocked my head sideways a bit. I smirked 'cause it made her blush.

"Why not?"

May looked into my eyes, and she looked frightened. It kinda frightened me.

"All that happens in that house is a bunch of bullshit. Arguing, fighting - that's all it ever is!"  
she yelled.

"But, May, isn't it just you and Max living here? You know we all live without our parents...except Emily...and Ash," I chuckled.

"Yeah...me and Max fight all the time. Drew, I...I'd rather stay with you..." she whispered.

My heart fluttered a bit. May wants to stay with me? No way.

"But...will Max be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine," May groaned.

"Okay, I'll shoot him a text to let him know," I said.

I sent one to him and drove away. What was tonight gonna be like? Doesn't matter. I'm _excited_.

_**Setting: An open sewer area, 7:10 PM, Zoey POV**_

After about an hour of searching in Paul's hiding spots, I finally found him. In his nasty hiding spot. The open sewer area. He blew up the manhole cover...somehow, and I guess he just hides down there...weird. I looked down and saw him in a state I've _never_ in my life seen. His head was on his knees, he was trembling, and whispering something like "Please, no" over and over.

"Paul," I whispered down to him.

He looked up at me...and there were tears in his eyes.

"Zoey..." he whispered, and just stared at me.

Paul motioned for me to go down there and I reluctantly did so. YUCK. Fuckin' disgusting down here. Rats, spiders, cobwebs - ISH!

I jumped off the ladder and I didn't wanna sit on the gross ground, so he let me sit in his lap. He held me tightly against him, and for once, it didn't feel right. I tensed up, and Paul noticed right away.

"What?" is all he said.

I decided to tell him the truth.

"Paul...after all the cruel and terrible things you did, I don't feel so comfortable with you anymore."

He looked hurt, and it kinda shocked me.

"After all the years we've been together, all the times I've kissed you, made love to you, told you I loved you...you have the nerve to say THAT?" he asked with pain in his voice.

I felt a tad guilty, but I needed to do this. I deserve better.

"Yes...I'm sorry, but this isn't working out anymore. Paul, we're done. Permanently."

I got off his lap and stood up in the crammed area. He stared at me with a mixed expression. Anger and pain.

"Zoey," he started as he stood up with me. He held my hands, and I flinched. He got upset at this, but continued. "I can treat you better. Please, don't leave me," he desperately said with a breaking voice.

I looked him in the eyes with some confidence.

"You treat me perfectly fine, the problem is you don't treat _others _right. It pisses me off! I don't even know if Gary is okay! He could be dead because of you! Also, the police are gonna be looking for you, and they will catch you!" I yelled.

Paul looked guilty.

"Fine, Zoey. Leave me. Then I'll just be all alone. If they find me, I'm gonna be stuck in jail for a really long time!" he said.

"Paul, if Gary isn't dead, your time will probably be shortened," I calmly said.

"Yeah? To what? 10 down to 5 years?" he yelled.

I said nothing. He just shook his head.

"I'll just turn myself in, whatever. Can I at least...kiss you one last time?" Paul asked with hope.

I slowly nodded and he kissed me. He kissed me hard, taking the opportunity before we parted our ways for good. I decided to kiss him back, but it was a mistake. I started crying, sad at losing my boyfriend of many years. But, Paul drastically changed from when I first met him. It killed me inside. We finally parted and we said nothing. He released his hands from mine. I looked him in the eyes one last time, then climbed up the ladder and left.

I started walking towards home, and I sobbed the whole way back. He broke me into pieces...

_**Setting: Drew's house, 6:30 PM, Normal POV**_

Drew made it to his house. It was an awkward drive, 'cause May was silent the whole time.

_'Is the Gary thing really hurting her that bad?' _Drew thought.

"Hey, May, we're at my place," Drew said.

May opened her eyes. She wasn't sleeping, rather deep in thought.

"Oh, sorry," May said quietly.

They got out of the car and walked towards the house. Drew unlocked the door, let May in, and closed it. They stood in the entryway, thinking of what to do or say. Drew took a stand.

"Um, would you like something to eat, May? It's around dinner time..." Drew awkwardly said.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," May said with a smile.

"What would you like?" Drew asked, inwardly hoping she'd want pizza. That's all he really had.

"Pizza would be nice," May said. She could kind of tell Drew wanted her to say that.

Drew smiled.

"What kind?"

"Any kind."

"Lemme guess...cheese?" Drew asked, knowing she'd say yes after the time in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, my fave!" May exclaimed with a smile.

Drew smiled. She finally started acting like her original self.

"Okay. I'll go make it. You can watch TV or something."

"Okay," May cheerfully said as she plopped on the living room couch and turned on the TV. "Yay! The Regions!" (*2) she exclaimed.

Drew raised his eyebrows at this from the kitchen.

"Ugh, you watch that show? It's just girls and drama. I heard it's just acting," Drew muttered, obviously not fond of the show.

"Yeah, drama is always interesting!" May said.

"Just go to our school then. You'll get all the drama you could possibly want," Drew chuckled.

"Yeah, I know...you think Gary'll be okay?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'm hopin' he'll be tough enough to pull through," Drew said. "Let me get this in the oven, and then I'll check Facebook to see if Emily said anything."

"Okay."

Drew put the pizza in the oven and went to the living room to sit next to May. He turned on the laptop sitting on the endtable and went on Facebook. Drew checked Emily's profile. He smirked.

"What is it, Drew?" May asked, noticing his smirk.

"This. 'Emily is in a relationship with Gary Oak'. It's already up! Hah. Anyway, her latest status says...Gary's okay!" Drew exclaimed. "The bullet missed any major organs so he's fine! Yeah!"

"Yes! Drew, I'm so relieved now!" May exclaimed, hugging Drew.

"Me too," Drew said quietly. He looked May in the eyes. They were pretty close and started leaning in towards each other until...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

They pulled away from each other. May was coughing. There was smoke and the beeping was from the smoke detector.

"Shit! The pizza!" Drew cursed angrily. It ruined a special moment between him and May. He stopped the beeping from the smoke detector and got a fan to get rid of the smoke. He looked over at May with a small, sheepish grin.

"Do you like Pizza Hut?"

**End of Chapter 6 Part 1, Chapter 6 Part 2 Preview:**

_"May, I need to tell you something, and I hope it won't end our friendship."_

_"Drew, nothing could ruin our friendship, ever."_

_"OMG! You are so great, Max!"_

_"Heh, er, thanks, Lauren."_

_"Hey, would you like to hang out sometime, y'know _go _out, Melody?"_

_"Uh, yeah, Zack, that would be great."_

_"Ash...did you and Misty 'do' something last night?"_

_"Um n-n-no Brock! W-what makes y-you say that?"_

_"Emily, please, just get over this. I'll rushing things."_

_"...me and Paul broke up."_

**I FINALLY updated! YES! Chapter 6 Part 2 coming soon! Anyway, two things to clear up.**

**(*1) I may have said Gary got shot twice...I don't remember...oh, well. We'll pretend it was one bullet. ;)**

**(*2) Haha, 'The Regions' just quickly came to my mind. Pretty much like 'The Hills' except it's 'The Regions', haha :P**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D**

**~PS101~**


End file.
